


Aid

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Short Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Based off the many times i’ve climbed shelves in shops to reach high up items, except this time there’s a Connor to come help where humans fail to.





	Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Not sponsored by Doritos

“Do you need assistance?” You nearly fall, from where you are practically climbing the supermarket shelves in an attempt to reach the bag of doritos that is out of your reach, at the curious voice which calls out to you. But you hold onto the metal shelves and manage to look over your shoulder without falling off. 

What you see is an android; male, dark brown hair which sweeps effortlessly to his left, brown eyes, a gentle looking face, pale skin, amazing posture. He is not an employee of supermarket, that much is clear given by the suit and tie that he’s sporting rather than the uniform you’re used to seeing. Instead it is obvious he’s a fellow shopper offering help to your rather short self. 

“Yes, please, that would be...that would be lovely.” You make to move off the shelving that you’re standing on, and find a pair of hands at your shoulders helping you reach the floor without tripping. Despite, him being a stranger, it is appreciated and you smile up at his taller frame as he moves back to give you the usual personal space that’s accepted. 

You watch him reach for the bag of doritos you’d tried and failed to reach, with ease and take the bag from him gratefully. “Thank you so much...”

“Connor.” He nods at you in greeting and you find that his name seems to fit him rather well. You find yourself rather attracted to the android who’s kindness saved you from nearly hurting yourself for a bag of crisps. He is also very handsome, Cyberlife having perfected the attractive symmetry of the human face. Although, androids were now free and accepted equals. Which you were rather happy with having always been an advocate for android rights. 

“Y/N.” 

The two of you stand there for a longer time than perhaps is normal for two strangers, just staring and smiling at each other. He has a very kind face and you find that you’re rather hoping that you get to see him again. “Thank you...for the help.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” 

Once again the two of you stand smiling at each other and you decide to bite the figurative bullet. You’re interested, he’s nice. He at the very least helped you when others had walked on by. Perhaps it was time to fight the fear of rejection.

“Would...would it be alright if I gave you my number, Connor?” You watch his LED go yellow, processing for a moment, before turning blue again. His eyes crinkle as he smiles at you.

“That would be...appreciated. Perhaps I can help you reach other things in the future?” It’s teasing at the end and you role your eyes at the short comment, but unlike with others do not find yourself annoyed at it. Rather the teasing makes you smile a little more. 

“Perhaps, although coffee would be nice too.” 

You recite your phone number to him and watch him as he stores it away in his mind, a more efficient alternative to the typical typing someone else’s number into your phone. 

“Call me sometime.” You give him one last rather bashful smile, before taking your shopping trolley and continuing on through the shop. You find yourself looking back at him a few times before he’s out of sight and you hope that he does call you. He’s perhaps the cutest android you’d seen in a while and despite his teasing he was obviously very kind. 

 


End file.
